The integrase inhibitor elvitegravir (EVG) and pharmacokinetic (PK) enhancer cobicistat (COBI) are components within the single tablet regimen EVG/COBI/emtricitabine (FTC)/tenofovir disoproxil fumarate (TDF) (STRIBILD) for HIV treatment. Rifabutin (RFB) is an antimycobacterial agent used to prevent/treat disseminated mycobacterium avium complex disease and to treat tuberculosis (TB), when combined with other drugs. Previous research identified substantially lower COBI and EVG exposures upon coadministration with RFB. S. Ramanathan, 13th Int'l Workshop on Clinical Pharmacology of HIV Therapy, Barcelona Spain (Apr. 16-18, 2012). As a result, it was determined that “coadmistration of elvitegravir with dose-reduced rifabutin is not recommended.” Id.
Because there is a high incidence of patients co-infected with HIV and tuberculosis, a need exists for HIV treatment regimens which can be used in conjunction with tuberculosis treatment regimens.